TRUTH CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED
by SV Shippers Inc
Summary: Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn are trying to get on with thier life, but how can they do that when they both are still in love? tons of S.V., new characters, a little romance! youll love it
1. Default chapter: Dark

Sydney Bristow sat on her couch, watching TV, in an obvious depressed mode. "Why does he do this to me?" she thought bitterly to herself.

Michael Vaughn was always complicating her life, good or bad, and she did not need more problems in her life, she had enough as it was.

Slowly, she got up, and started to head for her room, to go to bed, when her phone started ringing. She made her way back into the living room, and picked the phone up off the coffee table. "This is Sydney." she said as happily as she could.

"Hi, Syd," Eric's voice came over the speaker.

"Oh, hi Eric," she said placing herself back on the couch.

"Well," Eric began, "you might, or might not want to listen to this. I guess you could call it a message, but it's from Vaughn." Eric stopped and she stopped with him.

"Oh...but... Why!" she stammered, "What does Vaughn want!" She waited for Eric's response.

"Why don't you ask him?" he suggested.

At first she was unsure of what he meant, but then she thought she knew. Hurriedly, she rushed over to one of her windows and peered outside, a view from where she could see Eric's apartment. And there it was Vaughn's grand Cherokee jeep. "How wonderful." she muttered.

"So," Eric continued, "he wants to talk to you. Syd, please, hear him out?"

She, once again, sat on the couch. "Sure." She mumbled. As calmly as she could she waited.

"Syd?" his voice came on; it sounded as nervous and weak as she felt.

"Yeah?" She replied back.

"I'm sorry about… what I said at the hospital." he said slowly. "It's just..." He paused.

"What?" she asked him.

"I ... wanted to protect you Sydney, from your sister. She's dangerous," was all he could muster to say.

"Vaughn," she tried to say, but was cut of by his pleading voice. It broke her heart to hear him like this.

"Sydney you don't understand... you see, my father," he tried to explain, pain and emotion flooding his voice, "My own father, was a Rambaldi follower."

From what Sydney had heard, her eyes began to widen with shock. "But Vaughn!" She gasped, "That can't be true!"

Vaughn stopped her from talking again. "It is true Sydney." He assured, "He died trying to save your sister, your sister can kill you, which means my father tried to kill you." Vaughn's angry voice inferred. "My father was not the man I thought he was, he broke rules, played tricks, he was exactly like your mother." he said disgusted.

"Vaughn," Sydney pleaded, "don't blame yourself for what your father did; it's not your fault."

He was silent for a moment, before he spoke again. "Sydney," He began, "I don't want to lose you again."

She could tell that he was upset, and had meant what he had said. "I-I know." she replied.

"I have to go." he said.

"Bye..." she said back, not really wanting him to hang up.

Until Sydney was sure he was gone, did she turn off the phone. She silently sat on her couch thinking about what Vaughn had said. Finally she stood up to go to her room, and as she drifted off into sleep she realized something. Not even for once in her life had she ever been afraid of the dark, but right now was the one time she was.


	2. Thoughts

TRUTH CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED

Chapter 2

 By SV Shipper One

            Sydney woke up tired, and dreading having to go to work. One thing she was semi-happy about was being able to talk a little more freely to Vaughn.

She showered, got dressed and ate breakfast. On her way out the door, she slipped her hair into a loose ponytail.

After she turned around from locking the door, she stopped, and looked towards Eric's house. She could see Vaughn and Eric grabbing up their suit jackets before they left.

Her spirits lifted as Michael looked out the window, smiled and waved at her.

She smiled and waved back. She walked over, unlocked her Silver Pathfinder, and hopped inside it.

Sydney pulled out of the driveway just as Eric and Vaughn walked outside.

Michael watched Sydney pull out of her driveway, and drive down the street. He knew she was still wary about being with him, he, out of all people should know how it felt.

He let out a sigh as Eric walked up behind him.

"You still love her, huh?" Eric asked.

Vaughn nodded his head.

"You should tell her," he observed. "I know she feels the same way."

Once again, Vaughn nodded his head. "That's what you said the first time I told you I loved her," he pointed out to Eric, who just smiled and walked to his truck.

"Come on, man, we're going to be late!"

Vaughn followed him, and got into the car.

They got out on the street, and exited the apartment complex, and drove out into L.A. Eric expertly guided the car through the traffic of the city. They arrived at the CIA building in less than 15 minutes, which is hard to do in L.A.

Vaughn walked up the paved walkway, to the front entrance. He put on his best face, and walked through the front doors, Eric was right behind him. He signed in at the front desk and waited for Eric to do the same.

As they made their way to the elevator, Vaughn saw Sydney waiting for a ride as well.

Cautiously, he made his way up to her and began to speak. "Uh, Syd?"

She turned around to look at him. "Vaughn … you scared me!" she said accusingly, but then her eyes softened. "You going to the meeting? They're introducing a new agent today." She gestured with her hands as the elevator doors opened, and they all stepped inside.

They made their way up to where the CIA HQ was located.

"Do you know what her name is?" Eric asked as the doors to the elevator opened.

"The only thing I know is they call her Agent Marnth," she answered, and stepped off the elevator.

Vaughn followed her as he went to her desk. He just stood as she set her purse on top, and turned around. Sydney ran into him. "Whoa!"

"Oh! Gosh! ... I'm sorry Sydney," he apologized as he helped her to her feet.

"That's alright," she smiled nervously.

He nodded and turned to go off to Op-Tech. As he walked, he could hear her cautiously following him. He opened the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks," she said, and went inside.

He stood still for a moment, then walked in after her.

Dixon and Jack sat at the far end of the table; Eric sat at the other end. Sydney was sitting more towards Eric's side, he headed over to her. "Do you mind?" he asked, pointing to the chair.

"No," she indicated by moving her paper work and pen out of the way.

He sat down, and a few more agents walked in. Everyone became quiet as Dixon stood up to speak.

"Good morning," he began. "Today, I would like to introduce our new agent, Elizabeth Marnth." He gestured to a young, dirty blonde woman, whom Vaughn felt he's met before.

"Well, I'm glad to be here, and I hope that this will be a great experience." She smiled at everyone.

Good first impression, Vaughn thought. He looked at the new agent, surveying her. Something didn't seem right. Agent Marnth kept talking, Vaughn noticed a slight British accent. He looked over at Sydney.

She was also staring at Agent Marnth. She had the same troubled expression.

If Sydney's acting like that, he thought, then something doesn't' look right.


End file.
